facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Wei Cheng
'''Wei Cheng '''is one of the secondary antagonists of ''Grand Theft Auto V. ''He is the leader of the Los Santos Triads who was going to be associated with Trevor Phillips and his group but turned it down in favor for the O'Neil Brothers. History Background Wei Cheng is a Chinese-born mobster from Yangshan, who along with his mostly high son, Tao Cheng, leads the powerful Los Santos Triads gang, which primarily deals in gunrunning and meth manufacturing. By 2013, his operation has grown heavily and he seeks to expand his business in Blaine County, through collaboration with an already functioning group there. Expanding Businesses In order to fulfill his goal of expanding into Blaine County, Cheng sends his eldest son, Tao, and his translator to make contact with Trevor Phillips, one of the area's most prominent meth dealers. However, an attack on Trevor's meth kitchen by a group of Aztecas members, who are angered and vengeful because of Trevor's earlier attack on possible leader Ortega, dissuades Tao and his translator from working with him, instead deciding to be associated with the O'Neil Brothers. The change of plans enraged Trevor, causing him to assault Tao as a method of finding out how the new associates are. After realizing that the O'Neils stole his contract, Trevor in a fit of rage raids the O'Neils farm, killing the majority of them and destroying their meth kitchens. Capturing Michael After the death of Elwood O'Neil, an enraged Cheng orders his men to capture Trevor, but by then he had already left Blaine County and moved to Los Santos. Later on, after kidnapping Patricia Madrazo and being forced to lie low to avoid her husband, Trevor and his friend Michael De Santa are forced to go into hiding in Trevor's trailer within Blaine County. Cheng's men find Trevor here and mistake Michael for his lover and Patricia as their maid. Cheng's men chase Trevor and Michael in Ludendorff, North Yankton, where Trevor went to find Brad Snider and Michael went to stop him. There, they attack the duo and capture Michael, while Trevor escapes. Cheng calls Trevor afterwards and threatens to kill Michael if he is unwilling to hand over his business in Blaine County, a threat Trevor ignores due to his feud with Michael. Cheng then orders for Michael's execution at the meat packing plant where his been held, but his rescued by Franklin Clinton at last minute and both escape after killing most of Cheng's men. Endings In the ending, Franklin is given the choice to rather kill Michael, kill Trevor or side with them in order to kill their enemies, making a hitlist consisting of Wei Cheng, Devin Weston, Steve Haines and Stretch. If Ending C is chosen, Franklin is sent to assassinate Cheng while Michael kills Stretch and Trevor kills Steve. Franklin heads to the beach club in Pacific Bluffs, where Cheng, his son and his translator are located, where Cheng is killed by Franklin possibly along with Tao and the translator. Abilities Personality Quotes Category:GTA Characters